


Say it Again

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Scerek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is never going to tire of walking into their apartment (theirs) and seeing Scott there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluffy fluff goodness for Scerek Week Day 1: Firsts

Derek is never going to tire of walking into their apartment ( _theirs_ ) and seeing Scott there: asleep face down on the couch, reading whatever on the Kindle Kira got him for his birthday, yelling at some 13 year old from Minnesota over a headset, excitedly making his way through a 10,000 piece puzzle of _Guernica_ or this…right now. At the kitchen counter with a tuxedo apron that has the words “Dressed to grill” printed on the front and sprinkling mozzarella on a…concoction in front of him.

“Hey.” Scott’s smile is bright. There’s flour on his cheek.

“Hey.” Derek walks over and kisses him on the forehead, “what do we have here?”

“Ok so…think about a pizza but also pasta, specifically chicken alfredo pasta cause it’s your favorite, together.” Scott says like it’s the most magical thing in the world. Derek is not so sure. Scott gets a raised eyebrow for his trouble.

“Don’t look at me like that. You haven’t even tried it yet. You can’t judge.”

“I can’t?”

Scott snaps his head to the side as he’s sliding the pizza-pasta into the oven and raises an eyebrow in challenge, “Name one thing I made you haven’t liked.” Derek opens his mouth to start listing, “That was rhetorical.”

Derek chuckles. It’s not a long list. Scott is actually a great cook (he learned after his Dad left and Melissa had started taking extra shifts. He was tired of watching her eat frozen dinners and cold sandwiches) when he makes recognizable dishes. But he also has a propensity to combine foods…for fun (pasta in chili, peanut butter and banana and Nutella sandwiches, and bacon wrapped pork chops) and then use Derek as his guinea pig.

“Scott you know I love you but even you have to admit your combos can be…off-putting.” He says and closes the fridge as he decides on grape Fanta.

“What did you say?” Scott’s voice has a hitch to it as if Derek’s said something outlandish.

“Your…combos can be…off-putting?” he repeats hesitantly. It’s not something Scott hasn’t heard before. As a matter of fact, every one of his more “non-traditional” dishes has been met with skepticism.

“Before that.” Scott practically whispers.

“Before…?” _Oh,_ “Oh.”

“You haven’t said that before.” Scott says.

“No. No, I haven’t.” Derek confirms.

Derek can sense the nervousness pouring off the other man. He can smell the salty smell of sweat as it gathers on Scott’s hands. He hears how his heartbeat has changed speeds. It’s beating almost as fast as his own. He feels that familiar urge to run away. Just in case this was too fast. Just in case he’s wrong. Just in case—

Scott is in front of him, cradling his face, slightly on his tip toes, “Say it again.” He whispers it as he touches their foreheads together.

“I love you?”

“Are you sure?”

“Are you?”

“I love you. I love you so much Derek Tibe--”

Derek cuts him off with a kiss before he can finish his sentence. The only words they utter from the time Derek lifts Scott off the floor to when they’re trembling from pleasure is _“I love you.”_

(Scott has to leap out of bed when he smells his masterpiece burning)

**Author's Note:**

> me on the tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
